This invention relates to a sewing machine and more particularly, to a workpiece holding-down device in a sewing machine. When a sewing machine is about to start operation, a workpiece holding-down foot is lowered down onto a workpiece to hold the workpiece on the sewing machine bed, the sewing machine is then driven to perform a sewing operation on the workpiece as the workpiece is fed incrementally. At the completion of formation of a predetermined number of seams on the workpiece, the holding-down foot is raised from the workpiece. More particularly, this invention relates to such a sewing machine provided with an auxiliary workpiece holding-down member adapted to hold the workpiece down at an area adjacent to the needle drop point when a seam is formed within the limit defined by the frame of a frame-shaped holding-down foot.
Conventionally, when an embroidering or tacking seam is formed on a workpiece by such a sewing machine, a frame-shaped workpiece holding-down foot holds the workpiece against the workpiece feed bar. A seam is formed on the workpiece within the frame defined by the foot. However, in order to prevent the workpiece from rising due to resistance to the needle when the needle pierces through the workpiece and moves upwardly and downwardly substantially in the center of the frame of the foot, there is provided an auxiliary workpiece holding-down member which moves upwardly and downwardly at an area adjacent to the needle drop point in response to the upward and downward movement of the needle. The auxiliary holding-down member holds the workpiece down while the needle resides within the workpiece. However, there is the possibility that the auxiliary holding-down member may engage and damage the workpiece holding-down member when the workpiece holding-down member rises sufficiently high to permit feed and removal of the workpiece to and from the sewing area.